Winter Cold
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Life starts to change for our favorite Rookies, new unexplored territory, Dov gets a special surprise, Sam and Andy have news of their own. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets an unxepected christmas present
1. Chapter 1

Winter Cold

Andy and Sam struggle with trying to have a normal life. Chris and Gail try to get the relationship back on track, while Traci seems to be moving too fast with a certain someone. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets a Christmas present wrapped in more than shinny paper

"I have Leo tonight so I have to get home early" Traci smiled at Dov "but you go ahead, it's going to be a great party"

"You do realize is Andy's birthday right? She didn't want to make a big fuss out of it but now that she's dating Swarek I don't think she is going to make it easy on me or any of us"

"Are you afraid of Sam?" Nash winced "I can't believe that, the great Dov Epstein afraid of another guy?"

"Have you even looked at him? I mean he's like huge" Dov said sipping his coffee, I wouldn't mess with Andy if I were you, that's all I'm saying"

"Okay, I will try to be there even if it is just for a little while" she finally gave up. God he could be so annoying sometimes!

"You could even bring the kid; I mean they love cake don't they?" Dov said distantly "it will be great fun"

"I don't think a bar is the right place to bring my 6 year old very curious son, thank you very much" Dov rolled her eyes at her

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked. Gail at his tow

"Talking about McNally's party" Dov said "are you going?"

"Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?" Chris asked quietly

"yes but since she doesn't work here anymore, I doubt she's even around so you don't have to whisper since we all know about the party" Traci said quite rude "so are you?"

"I guess it could be good after all that's being going on" Gail pointed out. Ever since both Sam and Andy had been suspended life had been not very fun

"Okay so we'll see you there tonight, got a roll" Chris said walking away

"Not funny Diaz, not cool" Dov joked as both cars drove away

ROKIE BLUE -

"Where are we going mummy?" a little girl asked. All she could see was her mother's eyes full of fear. Something was coming for them and they had to run away

"You have to be very quiet now sweetheart okay?" the woman said calmly trying not to alarm her child. She heard loud knocks on the door "now we have to play a game, you have to go hide like I thought you and don't come out until I say so" she kissed her forehead and then pushed her aside as they broke in- then it all went black

"Hannah?" she heard her voice. It was low and full of pain "you can come out now"

"Mummy?" the little girl crawled from her hiding place. The house had been wrecked; her mother laid on the couch. She seemed like she had been attacked. Her face and arms were bloody. Glass was scattered all around her "where are we going mummy?"

"I don't know baby, I don't know" she said cradling her in her arms. She couldn't keep running she had to find help and fast

ROOKIE BLUE-

"I love my birthday gift, thank you" Andy said kissing Sam "you put a lot of thought in it didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I did" he said proudly "here, let me put it on" he grabbed the necklace and placed it softly on her neck. He started kissing her that spot that made her shiver

"I have to go" she moaned, losing full concentration, the amount she lost when he kissed her like that

"Where?" he said playfully moving lower "you don't have a job remember?"

"I have to start looking for one, it is not a good sign that we are both unemployed, I need to do something, this is driving me nuts" As much as she loved Sam, one of them had to be the responsible one, she couldn't afford to spend her days in bed making love to him… it would become an addiction as he was so good

"What is?" he asked, hurt in his voice "me kissing you?" he continued to torture her when his tongue was inside her mouth to keep her quiet

"I…" She breathed out relentlessly "okay, maybe I should…" and that was it, she had given in again to her captor. She couldn't be called a cop, but she just couldn't take it

**First chapter! First Rookie Blue fic! I just love Sam and Andy! What will happen next? Can you guess who the woman is?**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Cold

Andy and Sam struggle with trying to have a normal life. Chris and Gail try to get the relationship back on track, while Traci seems to be moving too fast with a certain someone. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets a Christmas present wrapped in more than shinny paper

chapter 2:

A/N: So sorry for the confusion! Sam and Andy are suspended not fired! I tried to be sarcastic… guess I'm not really good at it hhehe without any more interruptions here is chapter 2

"Can somebody tell me when the party is starting?" Dov said impatiently as he walked into the bar

"As soon as you are drunk enough" Diaz said mockingly "otherwise you are no fun"

"Shut up! When is Andy getting here anyway?" he sat on a stool and ordered a beer

"She's coming" Nash whispered at the rest of the guests "she's coming; we have to hide come on"

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just stay at home?" Andy said as Sam opened the door of the car for her "I had other plans for my birthday you know…"

"You are impossible do you know that?" Sam said taking her hand "first you say that you are sick of being locked in the house and then you say you don't want to go out, sometimes I don't really get you McNally"

She rolled her eyes at him "fine, I promise I won't complain, I just want to do something more with my life" she was about to enter the bar when the screams almost knocked off. Luckily Sam was there to catch her

"SURPRISE!" she heard them echoed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh my god you guys!" she said almost out of breath "hey!" she first spotted Traci and Gail who hugged her tightly

"You didn't expect it, did you?" Nash asked "he had it planned for weeks"

"You planned this?" she threw herself to her training officer "thank you!"

"Oh, okay kids get a room" Dov said when she gave him a very passionate kiss "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Andy said gratefully "seriously thank you all for being here"

"And as fast as that it is over" Sam said collapsing on the bed, Andy landed next to him "we really need to get our jobs back don't we?" he turned to her

"Yes I think we do, but for now I just need you to kiss me" she climbed on top of him "I love my party"

"I'm glad you did" he said kissing her cheek "I wanted you to be happy"

"I was" she kissed him passionately "I love how you are always trying to make happy"

ROOKIE BLUE-

"I am done, I need to go home" Dov said cockily "I have done more than most of this guys do in a week" he had returned to the station after the party

"Shut up Epstein, you have to suck it up like the rest of us" Oliver said "we all have lives"

"Really?" he said sarcastically "define "life?"

"He's right" Chris said tiredly "I think we should call it a night"

"You kids let me know when crime and trouble decide to call it a night" Frank said annoyed "stop complaining and get to work"

ROOKIE BLUE-

Two weeks had passed since the party both Sam and Andy stayed in hiatus until Frank said so but this was just too hard for her to handle. She just couldn't keep still

"Sam?" she asked one night "I think we should beg the Sergeant to forgive us"

"What?" he asked in disbelief "we didn't do anything wrong, at least you didn't"

"I didn't?" He smiled at her playfully "I will go beg, I don't think I have any pride in me left"

"What about my pride?" Sam asked hurt "is all I got left after what happened and I'm not planning to let them take it from me"

"Okay, so don't come with me but I have to go fix things" Andy said stubbornly "can you drive me?"

Sam cracked into laughter and kissed her softly "sure I could do that"

ROOKIE BLUE.-

"Haley?" a woman approached the girl and her mother at the park "what are you doing Haley?"

"I have to go away" Haley said as she watched her daughter play at the swings "I can't stay here, it's not safe, not right now"

"You are not thinking clearly" the woman said "this is your home, her home"

"it's her I'm thinking about" Haley told her "this is no life for her Lauren, I have to get away so she can have a life, she has to stop running, I don't want this to become her life, I made that choice but not her"

Lauren sighed "what will you do?"

"I have been thinking about calling him" Haley said sadly "he can protect her, I'm sure of it"

"He doesn't even know she exists, what makes you think he will take her in just like that?"

"He has to, I have done all I can for her, now he has to be there for her or I will go nuts and drag her with me"

"Are you sure he will be okay with this?" Lauren asked worriedly "it's just that he is so…"

"Charming?" Haley said

"Him" Lauren said harshly "so him"

**There it is guys! Chapter 2! Want to read more? Thanks for my beautiful reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Cold

Andy and Sam struggle with trying to have a normal life. Chris and Gail try to get the relationship back on track, while Traci seems to be moving too fast with a certain someone. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets a Christmas present wrapped in more than shinny paper

Chapter 3

"Andy?" Sam came into the kitchen as his girlfriend was making coffee "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get something to eat, but I think we need to go buy food or we'll starve to death" she said smiling when he kissed her neck.

"What about if we do lunch?" Sam said with a charming twisted smile "I'll pay"

"Of course you will" she said kissing him passionately "but I will drive" she pushed him aside and made her way downstairs. The truck waited parked a few yards away.

"You are kidding right?" Sam said waving the keys at her "if I didn't let you drive my car, I won't let you drive my baby"

"maybe I can persuade you" she walked slowly and kissed him, running her hand trough his hair, while the other one travel a bit down "see?" she had taken the keys from him. This of playing sexy was fun, especially when she knew the effect it had on him.

Sam rolled his eyes at her and got inside the truck. She was impossible, but it was impossible not to love her.

ROOKIE-BLUE-

Haley sat with her daughter at the park. she was about to tell her she was leaving and wasn't sure if she would ever come back "honey, I need to talk to you about something really important" Hannah gave her a curious look "remember that I told you about the people that might want to hurt mommy?"

The little girl nodded curiously "there is something they want and I don't have it"

"What?" the 3 year old asked. She had always been smarter than most of the kids in her class. She knew something was wrong

"I don't know, but I have to go away so they will stop hurting us" Haley's voice was breaking "I need to go so they stop chasing you, do you understand?"

"No" Hannah said quietly "where are we going mommy?"

"It's not us, baby, not this time, I can't take you with me this time" Haley turned away when she noticed her daughter's face go blue

"Why not?" she asked scared "I will be good! I promise mommy"

"I know you will but it has nothing to do with that, I need you to go stay with someone really special" Haley said placing her daughter on her lap "he will take care of you, or at least I hope so" she whispered to herself. It was so unlikely that he would step up since she had never told him he had had a child, but he was a cop and that was a good thing, not for her but her daughter, who deserved a better life than the one she was giving her.

"No!" Hannah screamed and started running away, Haley chased after her…. she had reached the edge of the park when she stopped "I don't want to! Please mommy, I'll be good! I don't want to!"

"Come here" Haley wrapped her in her arms as she collapsed on the ground. The sobbing wouldn't stop "this person, he will take very good care of you"

"Who?" Hannah asked. She beloved to have met all of her mother's friends and somehow couldn't place someone who was good enough as to be left with, but Lauren.

"Your dad" Hannah had never heard that word escape her mother's lips. And Haley had expected never to have to use it.

ROOKIE BLUE-

"Do you what I love more than lunch?" Sam asked when he got behind the wheel once again.

"What?" she turned to smile at him and he kissed her quickly, letting go of all her thoughts.

"This" They made their way home… this was too perfect to be true, both were waiting for something to happen so they could go back to reality.

ROOKIE BLUE-

The next day they were woken up by a call. It was Frank who was calling to tell them that even though they were in probation, after so long they could go back to work

"Yes!" Andy said after Sam had told her "and I didn't have to go beg "

"Are you sure? Because I'm not the only one who can actually drive you to 15" he said mockingly. Yes, things were falling back into place again

ROOKIE BLUE-

"Where is my dad mommy?" Hannah asked as they packed. Haley fit as much clothes as she could because she wanted her to travel light, she wasn't even going to stop and say hello to him, she knew this was crazy and irresponsible, but she just had to make it out as quick as she could or they would be crawling back soon.

"You'll meet him soon" she said "real soon"

That afternoon Haley had said goodbye to the one person that had helped her survive in spite of her addiction. She stopped at the entrance of the 15th and kneeled at her daughter's level

"I have to go now" Haley said in a chocked voice "you'll be safe now" she turned around to see if there wasn't someone watching them, the door of the precinct was closed so no one could see what was about to happen "now listen to me Han, I need you to open that door and go look for your daddy, he will keep you safe from now on"

"I don't want to leave you mommy" Hannah said sobbing "I want to go with you!" she wrapped her arms around Haley's neck smelling her scent, her mother placed a kiss on her forehead

"You have to know that I love you" Haley said standing up "come on, I'll help you with your bag"

"I love you too mommy!" Hannah smiled at her with sorrow.

"I will always be here if you need me" Haley said placing her hand on her chest "always"

"Haley?" a voice said behind her. She turned around slowly, her heart beating out of her chest, her eyes met his.

**There it is kids! Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback! Who do you think is the mystery dad?**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Cold

Andy and Sam struggle with trying to have a normal life. Chris and Gail try to get the relationship back on track, while Traci seems to be moving too fast with a certain someone. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets a Christmas present wrapped in more than shinny paper

Chapter 4

Her eyes met his and for the first time in almost five years her heart jumped, she didn't know whether to run or just ignore him. Those weren't good options.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a raspy voice. She didn't dare to speak. Hannah who was beside her looked worried; she smiled at her mother reassuringly but wouldn't make a sound.

"Is he my daddy?" Hannah asked suddenly. His eyes widened as the little girl spoke. Haley's breathing was fast and inconsistent. This hadn't been a good move, with one look at her he turn away and pretend she didn't exist

"Daddy?" He asked walking closer to them "what is she talking about?"

"Dov, I can explain" Haley finally said his name, and hearing them coming out of her lips hurt, they had been through so much together since they were kids and then chosen different career choices that would break them apart

"You can?" He said raising his voice a bit "Because I would love to see you try to make sense of this"

"Remember a party about 5 years ago?" Haley started but his face had turned to stone. this was too much for him to process, he didn't remember sleeping with Haley, so it couldn't possibly be his kid, and if he had, how could he had been so stupid?

"I don't remember me and you getting that far, I mean we'd have to do a lot more to make that" he said pointing at Hannah who until now had started to suck her thumb nervously "are you sure?" He had been sure as it was with Haley that he hadn't been the only one to sleep with her all those years ago. That was when he noticed his eyes looking back at him curiously, those same big blue eyes that had charmed so many girls back in the day, he swallowed hard, pain in his chest "I can't deal with this right now" He was turning away. Traci and Jerry had been watching the last moments of the unexpected encounter

"Dov?" Traci asked worriedly "what's wrong?"

"Epstein!" Jerry shot at him but he wouldn't stop walking until he was safely back inside

Traci then turned her attention back on Haley "I should have come, this was a mistake"

"Hey wait" Traci rushed to her side "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, we have to go now" she grabbed Hannah's hand tightly "come on baby"

"Hey, wait up, listen you have some explaining to do" Traci said sternly "you should inside and talk to him, Epstein is not my favorite person in the world but he deserves an explanation"

They were now walking "what do you about this? How could you possibly understand how I feel?"

"I became a mother in high school so I know how you feel, trust me" she placed a hand on her shoulder "go talk to him, I'll watch her if you want"

Haley looked from her daughter to Traci and back again "fine, it will just take a minute" she walked back to 15th "you sit here with this nice lady" she dropped the bags on the bench next to the front door. She began to walk and then turned to Traci "thank you"

But Haley knew she couldn't face Dov. as much as she wanted to make him understand that she hadn't intended to lie to him, but just as she was about to open the door, she broke into a run, she was a runner and not even her daughter would stop her from running, she had been very careful as to not being seen by Traci or anyone close. She just put her hoodie on and disappeared.

20 minutes passed and in that moment something told Traci the game had changed. She took Hannah's hand and with the other grabbed her bags "are you hungry?" the little girl nodded "come on, let's get you something to eat" she entered the station; everything was as it should be. Jerry came to met her "has she talk to Dov?"

"Talked to him?" Jerry asked confused "was she supposed to?"

"She didn't come in here did she?" Traci asked whispering "she's gone"

"What do mean she's gone?" Jerry asked

"She tricked me and I was too stupid to see it" Traci said angrily "she abandoned her kid, just like that"

"We should tell Dov" Jerry said "I know this is a very low blow but, we can't just stay here waiting for her to return"

"She's not" Traci assured her sadly "she had it planned all along"

"So what do we do now?" Jerry asked her, Hannah had been too quiet. She was imagining where her mother might be and if she was ever coming back

"The first thing is to feed her, I think she's hungry" Traci said "would you go and put her bags in my locker? Come on sweetie, its okay"

He found Dov sitting. He had never seen him like that; his face was full of confusion and fear

"Hey listen" Jerry said sitting next to him "you didn't know"

"She left didn't she?" Dov asked without looking up at him "she's gone and that's that, I just walked away, like a coward"

"Yeah, she's gone" Jerry said softly "I know this is a lot to take in and I can't imagine how you must be feeling but, there is something you should know" Dov raised his face slowly

"She ran away, she told Traci she was coming to talk to you and... she left her here" He gave him a moment to digest what he had just said

"I'm not even sure she's really mine, I don't know how to treat kids" he said slowly "I'm not a dad, I have never wanted to be a dad"

Dov had reached a boiling point. He wanted to cry and scream and hate Haley for what she had done, he wanted to hand the problem to someone else, he wanted to…"

"I don't even know what to tell you" Jerry said patting him on the back "but maybe you have just done something someone doesn't expect to do so soon in life, especially in this job"

"What?" Dov asked, his hands were shaking with rage but he tried to calm down

"Maybe you have just found the way to finally grow up"

ROOKIE BLUE-

**WHAT DID YOU** **THINK GUYS? NEXT, DOV MEETS HANNAH AND SAM AND ANDY GO BACK TO WORK WITH SOME NEWS OF THEIR OWN**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Cold

Andy and Sam struggle with trying to have a normal life. Chris and Gail try to get the relationship back on track, while Traci seems to be moving too fast with a certain someone. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets a Christmas present wrapped in more than shinny paper

Chapter 5

She had woken up due to a sharp pain. Her stomach burned and she felt as if her head was about to explode. Sam was cool and fresh next to her; she couldn't be coming down with something when her first day back at work after almost 5 months was on Monday. She didn't want to wake up Sam so she rolled to her side and almost crawled her way into the bathroom where she arrived just in time to throw up "come on" she muttered

"Andy?" Sam's drowsy voice came from the room "are you okay?" He was by her side in no time, kneeling next to her holding her head "you are not drunk are you?" she wasn't amused by his comment but forced herself to smile

"I think I'm getting sick" Andy whispered as Sam placed his lips on her forehead to measure her temperature

"you are a bit warm" Sam said sitting with his back against the door and letting her lean against him "come on, I should have something down at the kitchen to bring that heat down" He picked her up tenderly and placed her back on the bed "Be right back" he said placing a kiss on her nose

While Sam was gone Andy pictured all the worse scenarios of what was happening to her. the first one was that she had eaten something she shouldn't, the only thing was, they barely ate out since she loved to watch Sam cook, next was the obvious option, she was just coming down with something, she had caught at the park or at the station when she had last visited Dov and the others, then there was… but she couldn't be, she laughed at herself, that was crazy. Right?

She hadn't realized Sam was back "Here you go" he said sitting back on the bed. She took the glass of grape fruit juice and the pill carefully and then took it. She then went back to bed, she fell asleep quickly because Sam was there holding her close

"don't worry" Swarek said kissing her neck "I'll stay like this until you fall sleep, just try and close your eyes"

ROOKIE BLUE_

"How is that?" Traci asked Hannah as she ate a bag of chips "Guess you were hungry huh? yeah if you asked me I think all little kids are always hungry, and my son Leo is one of them, that's for sure

"How is it going in here?" Jerry asked entering his office "Look what I brought, you do like soda don't you?" Hannah nodded

"Thank you" Hannah said quietly. she hadn't spoken much since what had happened that morning, but Traci and Jerry weren't giving up hope of maybe finding more about Haley

"So Hannah?" Jerry started casually "you mind telling me how old you are?" Hannah seemed nervous to answer "it's okay, nothing is going to happen, and you are safe here" She showed him 3 fingers but didn't speak "Okay, and what do you like doing?"

"I don't know" she managed to articulate "when is my mommy coming for me?" Too articulated for a 3 year old.

"We are not sure" Traci said "She seemed in a real hurry didn't she?" Hannah nodded

"She had to go" she said. Jerry and Traci glanced at each other "the bad men hurt her"

"What bad men?" Traci leaned closer to her "what did they want?"

"I don't know, but mommy had to go so I came to stay with my daddy" Hannah said "where is he?"

"Your mom wanted you to stay here?" Jerry asked. Hannah nodded once again "do you know where she went?" you don't do you?"

A knock on the door interrupted them "Can we have a word?" it was Dov, who didn't even looked at Hannah. Traci and Jerry stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

"How are you doing?" Traci asked. She could see he was in pain "do you want to talk?"

"not really" He said running through his hair "I'm not really in the mood"

"maybe you want to talk to her?" Traci suggested "she's as confused as you are, I think it will be good for you, for both of you"

"come on man" Jerry said "you can just be her friend for now, you don't have to be a dad"

"then I'm an ass if I call social services" he muttered more to himself than to them "Fine" He opened the door slowly, Hannah glanced at him with her deep blue eyes, she seemed unsure as if to trust him, but then again, her mother had said he was someone good that would protect her.

"Hi" She said shyly when he sat next to her, the two of them looking down at the ground, Hannah waved her feet.

"You think they'll be fine?" Jerry asked Traci when they were sure they were talking "do you think he's really going to call social services?"

"Nah, you just have to look at your kid's face to know he or she is yours and then you know…" Traci said quietly "I wasn't ready to be a mom when I had Leo but then I knew and I know he's going to do the same"

"So… you look like your mom" Dov said suddenly. Hannah looked up at him grinning

"Are you really my daddy?" She asked looking firmly at him, examining his face "you don't look like a dad"

"I'm not, I wasn't" Dov corrected himself. He had been trying to be his own person for so long that he didn't know how to open up his heart to someone who technically already loved him"

"You could be mine if you want" Hannah said sweetly "I will be good I promise"

"Do you really want a dad? Because I'm a real pain, you should know that, before we get any more serious"

"I do, promise I do" Hannah said. Dov reflected on how his life would change in a matter of minutes, he was about to engage in the most dangerous mission ever: Parenthood and he didn't even know why, but there was one thing certain, she had stolen his heart "I'll be good"

"How old are you again?" Dov asked "when is your birthday?"

"June 29th" She said quickly "which means you are almost 4" he replied

"There is got to be some rules, basic rules" Dov said "I should tell you this is going to be a big mess" Hannah smiled at him reassuringly

"Hey" Chris said that night when he heard the slam of the door "how do you know, I actually enjoyed my day off" Dov suddenly appeared at the living room. Caring a bag over his shoulder and another one in one hand, plus a kid on the other

"What's this?" Chris asked confused, Dov shrugged as Hannah looked up at Chris a flashed him a smile "what did you do?"

**THIS WAS A REALLY HARD CHAPTER TO RIGHT, HOPE YOU DON'T FEEL IT'S TOO RUSHED… WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	6. Chapter 6

Winter Cold

Andy and Sam struggle with trying to have a normal life. Chris and Gail try to get the relationship back on track, while Traci seems to be moving too fast with a certain someone. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets a Christmas present wrapped in more than shinny paper

Chapter 6

Dov Epstein had been rouge all his life, he never thought that he would have to sacrifice himself and his soul for someone else, especially a small child he didn't really knew. He had arrived that night with a million thoughts on his mind; Chris stared at him like a mad man

"What did you do?" His friend asked looking from him to Hannah and back again. "Are you playing nanny now?"

Dov waved his head and then kneeled to Hannah's level "I have to talk to my friend here okay? So I need you to go into that room and wait for me there, okay?" He said pointing to his bedroom

Hannah nodded and let go of his hand "okay daddy". Chris almost choked when he heard her, but only spoke when she was gone,

"What?" Chris said standing up abruptly "what did you do?"

"I can explain, very long story, like 3 years long, but I…" Chris ran his fingers through his hair "calm down, you are going to have something…"

"How do you want me to calm down?" He said frantically "you show up here with a kid and she calls you the d word and I'm supposed to pretend everything is fine?"

"I didn't even know she existed, I just found out today" Dov said calmly sitting on the couch "and then there was a mess and I, freaked out"

"Who?" Chris asked "is it Lucy?"

"No, actually it was someone I hadn't seen in years and we saw each other at a party almost 5 years ago and well… you know the rest"

"Wow, you really screwed up this time man, and what happened to her mom?" Chris loved his best friend but he instantly thought of the little person in the other room, they didn't even have a room for her, not even a bed and more importantly. How were they going to raise her?

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I just couldn't send her to the streets" Dov said watching his friend's body language "Haley just left her at the station and everyone was there, I wasn't going to tell everyone, I don't think they are ready"

"She just left her?" Chris asked amused "why?"

"The only thing Traci could find out is that she's involved with some pretty heave stuff, I mean like drug massive stuff and well I wasn't as lucky, I just got one look at her and ran away"

"What are you planning to do?" Diaz asked worriedly "are you sure we can afford to have a kid in here? What about work?"

"I don't know, I haven't had time to process, I was actually hoping you would help me" Dov said patting him on the back. Chris smiled

"I better go check on her" Dov said standing up. Chris followed quietly, when they opened the door, there she cuddled in a small ball sucking her thumb. Dov walked slowly inside and picked her up; he swirled a little but quickly rested her head on his chest. Chris opened the bed and took her shoes off. Now tucked in, they placed pillows all around her so she wouldn't roll off bed.

ROOKIE BLUE/

The next night hadn't been better for Andy who put on a brave face for Sam, but there was still something more to go wrong. She remembered she hadn't had, her period, maybe it was because she had over thinking, but she had to consider the possibility…. So they drove to the hospital. Neither of them spoke on the way there, maybe they were both thinking the same thing, there were a couple glances and eyeing for both of them but no word, Sam held Andy's hand, squeezing it sometimes and with the other he drove.

"Let's see here" A nurse said when they arrived and Andy was sited on a wheelchair "When did the pain start?"

"A couple nights ago, it has gotten worse and then better and then even worse" Sam said, his voice breaking. Andy glanced up at him and forced her to smile

"Don't worry, we'll take very good care of you" the nurse said sweetly rolling deeper into the hospital. Sam trailed by her side

They drove her into a room and settled her; Sam pulled a chair next the bed, and touched her hair softly, kissing her forehead for reassurance. They took some blood and then they just had to wait, no other thing in their minds than, maybe a baby.

**Liked it guys? A bit short! Sorry! Writing at school while taking some time off. Hope you liked it! Review! Pretty please? Love my readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Winter Cold

Life starts to change for our favorite Rookies, new unexplored territory, Dov gets a special surprise, Sam and Andy have news of their own. All with holidays approaching, Dov gets an unexpected Christmas present.

Chapter 7

Hannah Wilson woke up as Dov and Chris were making breakfast; she rubbed her eyes slowly adjusting to the light, opened the door and walked in caution to the kitchen. She had been living there for 2 weeks now, a small bed had been installed in Dov's room and she was about to be enrolled at a new school after Christmas but for now she stayed with Andy and Sam during the day, who had welcomed her happily into their home.

"Hey sleepyhead" Dov said smiling. Hannah waved her hand but didn't speak, her father was finally accepting her into his life and she was going to do her best to make it easier on him "you do like pancakes don't you?"

"You haven't lived until you've tried my chocolate chips pancakes" Chris said cockily. Dov picked her up and sat her on the counter "you get to lick the spoon" he said handing it to her

"Guess what?"Hannah's eyes sparked "I have the morning off to do all you want to do" she remained thoughtful. The young adults waited anxious

"Is Uncle Chris coming too?"She asked turning to Diaz. He waved his head. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Dov said smiling and sitting her down at the table "here you go little lady" he placed a glass of milk in front of her and then waited for the pancakes to be ready. Of course everybody had imagined what had happened two weeks ago when Haley showed up, so the next morning when Dov had gone to work, he had to take the kid with him and decided to leave her with Jon, one of the youngest rookies, Shaw had almost fallen on his back when he had gotten all the facts and what's to say about Gail whose face seemed sick when they told her who the little girl was and the fact that they were actually trying to raise her, but the most shocking news arrived Monday morning…

**Two weeks earlier **

"**Sam?" Andy asked weakly turning her head to see him with his face buried in his hands "why are they taking so long?" About 20 minutes had passed since they arrived **

"**Mrs. McNally?" The nurse came caring an envelope "here are your tests results" Sam gave her a reassuring quick look and then back to the lady. She feels her heart pounding hard, almost making her wish for the pain she had last night**

"**What is it?"Sam asked huskily "is she okay?"**

"**Actually, she's more than okay, I am so pleased to inform you that you are expecting, you are about 6 weeks along" She felt Sam's strong grip, and she could feel him looking at her but she just couldn't turn to look at him, she was full of guilt, they had been careful, she thought, she never wanted this to happen like this because then Sam would be forced to stay even if she loved him, this was too good to be true, then she just thought on the fact that she was carrying his baby, a McSwarek baby. Then she finally forced herself to look up. Sam was smiling at her, she was smiling back, then when the nurse left, he kissed her sweetly "so you are not angry?"She asked him when they broke apart**

"**Angry?"He asked confused, but still those dimples wouldn't go away "why would I be angry? We wanted to be normal, how much normal can this get Andy?"**

"**I don't know, I never thought it would happen so soon, like this, with you…" but was cut off by his lips**

"**Can't you just be happy?"Sam pleaded "I thought you were really sick and was scared to death, I thought you had…. But then we find out about this and I hadn't really thought about it, not ever but if it's going to be you whom I'm going to share it with, then I have nothing more to say"**

"**tell me you love me, even if I'm acting like this" Andy was so happy about this, but she just wanted to make sure as not to get her hopes up, she never pictured herself as a mom but like Sam had said it couldn't get more normal than this"**

"**I love you Andy" Sam said kissing her forehead, he touched her belly gently "and I love, what we've done"**

"**I love it too" she said **

**They just stayed there, quiet when suddenly she whispered "what about work? We are supposed to be back on Monday""**

"**We are going to be yelled at" Sam said "so what? Nothing could make me angry right now. Not even Best"**

**Rookie Blue/**

"**Andy? What the big emergency? You are scaring me" Traci said the next morning when she arrived at her place. She was so happy that she had to share it someone and who better than her best friend?**

"**Remember that I told you Sam and I had agreed to try and be normal together and see how it went?"Traci nodded "well, I think you better sit down, because yesterday we became the most normal couple ever"**

"**Oh, my god! Are you getting married?"Traci was almost out of breath but then Andy spoke "way better than that" Her best friend remained quiet. What could possibly be better than getting married? It couldn't be… a baby?**

"**Are you…?"Traci watched her friend nod and then almost knocked her down with a huge hug, what the hell was going? Were all of them going to play house now? First Epstein and now McNally? What was Frank going to say?"I'm so happy for you guys!" That night Andy hadn't been able to sleep and neither had Sam "what are we going to do about work?"**

"**We will have to tell Frank" Sam answered brushing her hair with his hand "it's not like Traci isn't going to tell Jerry and then, we will have to tell everyone"**

"**Are you happy?" She asked "That it happened like this?" A kiss from her lips was all she needed to be sure, they would have to face Frank tomorrow but it didn't matter because they were together.**

"**Ready?"He asked her tangling his fingers with hers. They entered the station and then there was silence. Were they watching them? Did they know? Did Luke? And the Sarge? **

"**McNally, Swarek. My office" Frank was the first to approach them "you'll have plenty of time to catch up later" They nodded and with one last glance at their friends, climbed the stairs; Frank closed the door behind them.**

"**I hope you enjoyed this suspension?"He said sarcastically "I expect you have learned your lesson?"Andy glanced at Sam.**

"**Yes sir, we have" She said lowering her head. Frank paced around them for a while "you both will have new partners, while I determine what's better for this institution and will work different shifts" Sam was about to protest but a squeeze from her hand stopped him.**

"**McNally, you will be paired up with Epstein in the morning and Swarek with Nash at evenings and nights" Frank said gravely "depending on your work, I will maybe reconsider having you back together, lord knows you are an excellent team, but that sometimes gets in the way and you screw things up, so we will see. Is that understood?"They nodded**

"**Sir, with all due respect?" Andy began "we thought that you deserved to know this before you hear it from someone else" Frank's face hardened **

"**Officer McNally is pregnant" Sam said. He waited from some sign of understanding **

"**And I don't have to guess who the father is, do I?"Sam's dimples made an strange appearance "well congratulations, you must be very happy"**

"**We are" Andy said smiling at Sam "Thank you sir"**

"**I'm afraid for youth these days" Frank muttered "You are dismissed"**

**Sam gave his boss a puzzled look "just ask Epstein" they heard him say as they made their way down**

"**Why would he want us to ask Dov?"Andy whispered to Sam. He shrugged. Traci was the first to hug them.**

"**Welcome back" she said with a big grin on his face "did you tell him?"**

"**We did" Sam said laughing "I think he was actually happy for us"**

"**But he said he was disappointed of youth and told us to ask Dov?" Andy asked "I know he's kind of a mess, but why after we told him about the baby…"**

"**So you've met Hannah?"Diaz said from behind "she's amazing isn't she?"**

"**Who?"Sam glanced at Traci who rolled her eyes. "Is she a new Rookie?"**

"**It's kind of a long story" Traci told them "come on". They followed her trough, receiving a few glances from some new kids, until they bumped into Luke, who looked away and let them pass. They found the other rookies at the gym, Dov sat with a little girl on his lap. Chris by his side and Gail stood at the door. Shaw and Jerry stood resting their backs on the wall **

"**Look who's back!"Oliver said excitedly "Had fun did you Sammy brother?"**

"**Welcome back" Diaz said awkwardly hugging Andy "we've missed you"**

"**I guess you all know by now" Andy stated. They all nodded.**

"**I hid it from Frank, but they got it out of me" Traci laughed pointing at Epstein and Diaz**

"**We are so happy guys" Jerry said "can you imagine the cuteness of that kid?"**

"**Thanks man" Sam said hugging his friend. Oliver hugged him too "about time Sammy, you are not getting any younger"**

"**Congratulations" Gail hugged Andy tightly "I'm glad you didn't listen to me"**

"**I'm glad too" she whispered back. Only Dov was missing so he handed the little girl to Diaz and went on to hug her "what's with the kid?"**

"**you are not the only one with big news, turns out I got an early Christmas present" Dov whispered "Han, come here" Chris put her down and he picked her up "this is my friend Andy. And that's Sam"**

"**Hi" the little girl said shyly "you are pretty"**

"**Thank you" Andy whispered "so are you"**

Today

"Hi Sammy!"Hannah said excitedly entering the place "what are you doing?"

"Making dinner" Sam said as Dov handed him a small bag pack. The little girl smiled at him "it's still day! Why are you making dinner?"Sam rolled his eyes and turned to her father

"Thanks again man, I'll see you at work" Sam closed the door and smiled to himself. He loved taking care of Hannah; she was so full of life and beauty. He couldn't wait for his own kid to be here.

**Longest chapter yet guys! Hope you liked it! I hope I got everybody right! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love you… bets guys… boy or girl?**


	8. Chapter 8

Winter Cold

Life starts to change for our favorite Rookies, new unexplored territory, Dov gets a special surprise, Sam and Andy have news of their own.

Chapter 8

"I'm huge!" Andy groaned due to the fact that she couldn't even look at her feet. Traci had come to spend the afternoon with her while Sam was on the job.

"You better get used to it" Traci smiled mockingly "the worst is not even here, wait until you give birth and you aren't that big, don't be such a baby"

Andy shot her a dirty look "this is all Sam's fault! I hate him!" Traci smiled widely

"You have to admit you love him, especially because he knocked you up" Traci was right, but it was the hormones that didn't let her think straight. Sam didn't have to put up with someone growing inside of him making him unable to move. It was his entire fault.

"When will Sam be home?" Her best friend asked "I think you need some time alone so you can beat the crap out of him"

Sam returned home to find Traci and Andy watching TV in bed. Traci stood up quietly "I'm glad you are home, she's been complaining all day"

Sam grinned at her. He had gotten pretty used to Andy's dark side and mood swings "don't worry, I got it, thanks Traci"

"Sure, see you later" Traci said patting him on the back

"Are you leaving?" she heard Andy shout from the bedroom "don't leave me with him!"

"She's yours now" Traci whispered to Sam smiling "Good luck" once Traci had left. Sam went into the bedroom. Andy looked at him and she smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault, I don't know what's happening to me" Sam sat on the bed

"You are pregnant, that's what is happening to you" He touched her cheek softly "And I love how it makes you look"

"I love you" She said when he leaned to kiss her lips. He flashed his dimples at her "I love you too"

"We have a sonogram tomorrow" she said softly as they laid there in bed "The doctor said we could find out what we are having, I'm not sure I want to know, I want it to be a surprise"

"I don't" Sam smiled "I can't wait; I mean we have to paint the room, preferably blue"

"I should have imagined" Andy smirked at him "I'll think about it"

"Maybe I could persuade you" He said playfully. Kissing her lips passionately. She was already 41/2 months along and the days were quite slow as she had to spend her days at home waiting for Sam.

"I don't want us to end up like we did at Christmas" Andy chuckled inside his mouth "that wasn't fun, especially because I was pregnant". The baby wasn't due until June but for Andy it seemed like ages since she had been able to do something, and she had only been granted maternity leave 3 weeks ago, on Sam's insistence of course.

ROOKIE BLUE

"Are you all set?" Dov asked Hannah as they walked hand in hand to the school gate. Chris followed closely behind. He kneeled at her level to place a kiss on her forehead "Have a great day kid, beat everybody else out"

"I will daddy" Hannah hugged him tightly "Bye Uncle Chris"

"See you later, be good" he said waving goodbye. Hannah had already passed the gates when they pulled away. Wednesday was always a good day as it was when Sam would pick her up from school and spend the rest of the day with him and Andy until Dov came to pick her up at the end of his shift. She loved the little routines she had every day, which involved someone different from work. Sometimes Andy and Sam and sometimes Traci or Gail.

"What are you doing?" Andy mumbled when she felt the coldness on the other side of the bed. Sam had worked an all night shift and had come home to crash into bed, much to her delight.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I have to go pick up Hannah "He kissed her forehead

"Oh no," Andy mumbled "its Wednesday isn't it? we have the sonogram today, I totally forgot we had Hannah today"

Sam smiled and kneeled next to the bed "you are a nervous wreck you know that?" He cupped her face in his hand "it's fine, I don't see no reason why she can't come with us"

"I guess" She said closing her eyes at his touch "I just want me to be healthy Sam"

"I know you do, don't worry, it will all be fine" He kissed her again "I promise"

Hannah waited for Sam at her usual spot. Excitement filled her eyes when she saw his truck pull over "Hey you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" He took her bag pack and placed it over his shoulder casually

"So how was school?" He asked placing her on a chair that used to be Leo's in the back seat "you had fun?" She nodded.

"I did, how about you?" The question made Sam smile "did you have fun at work?"

"As a matter of fact I did have a great day" He said proudly "and is about to get even better"

"Why?" She asked curiously. He couldn't wait for his own kid to look at him with those beautiful eyes, that he hoped, would be Andy's

**A short chapter! Next we will find out what they are having and arguments about baby names**


	9. Chapter 9

Winter Cold

Life starts to change for our favorite Rookies, new unexplored territory, Dov gets a special surprise, Sam and Andy have news of their own.

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to edge15684, mbarca, twilight girl 104, ariel133 and everybody else who has been reading this! **

**Chapter 9**

"Where are we going again?" Hannah asked as she, Sam and Andy made their way to 's office. Sam gave her a dazzling smile

"We are going to make sure, the baby is fine" Andy said. She loved the small moments of her life that had brought her such happiness and it was all because of Sam "and also figure out what color we are going to use for the room" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. She had decided to make him happy and find out if they were having a girl, of course that bets had already started at the station since everyone had found out she was pregnant.

"Oh" Hannah said "I hope it's a girl". Sam parked in the spot that was closest to the door. Picked Hannah up and offered Andy his hand "what do you think Sammy?"

"I guess, I'm hoping it's a boy, all this hanging around with girls has made me soft, I'm supposed to be a tough guy" Hannah rested her head on his chest. Andy smiled at the sight of this, a beautiful little girl who had been through a lot had come to change their perspective of life forever and now a new little person was going to make them better people

"Andy, Sam, come in" Dr. Cutter was a very nice young doctor who Andy had actually known during her school days "and who might this be?" She asked glancing at Hannah who buried her face on Sam's neck.

"This is Hannah, she was so excited to be here today" Andy said "we usually watched her on Wednesday, so…" Hannah extended her hand so the doctor could shake it "Hello there, you really seem to like hanging out with these two, do you keep them out of trouble?" Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, she's really something" Sam put her down while Andy sat on the bed "you sit here, come on" He glanced at the chair next to Andy and then moved to the other side

"So, I just want to check again, Andy doesn't want to know and you do, right?" Cutter asked.

"Actually, I've decided I want to know, paint the room blue already huh?" Sam smiled, and he took his hand

"Okay, here we go, it's a bit cold" she said pouring the gel on Andy's belly "we will be able to see here, in a moment, wait there are the heartbeats" and there they were. Small heartbeats, pounding, they still couldn't make out anything about the little person on the monitor. Sam leaned closer to get a better look "wait, just wait, well looks like you've got yourselves a little boy" the sound of that word made Sam's dimples almost shine and then he leaned to kiss Andy "Congratulations" Sam turned to Hannah who was now by his side, planted a kiss on Andy's cheek

"See I told you, a boy" He high fived the little girl "pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, daddy is going to be very happy" Hannah pointed out. Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hannah shrugged; Sam figured he had bet against Oliver about the baby being a girl"

"You do know that the station is going to be hell when we tell them? Money lost, rage" Andy laughed "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam said kissing her again. "Do you love me too?" Hannah asked innocently. Sam and Andy shared a glance

"Of course we do" Andy said and Sam picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead "you are our little partner in crime, right?"

ROOKIE BLUE - ROOKIE BLUE

When Sam and Andy returned to the station, all eyes were on them. Sam rose the little picture of the sonogram in the air "Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a boy!" Their friends erupted in cheers. Bets and disappointed looks from the losers. Traci was the first to hug

"I'm so excited for you guys! There can't be enough Sam Swareks in the world" Hannah hurried to Dov's side when he came to congratulate them

"Thanks to you, I got myself 40 bucks" Dov said picking the little girl up "thanks again for watching her"

"Sure" Andy said hugging her friend

"Congratulations Sammy, you got yourself a boy, nice!" Oliver smiled cockily at Sam "congratulations Andy"

"Thank you sir" Diaz and Peck also hugged her tightly "now I won't hear the end of it with when we start painting the room"

"Maybe we could help" Chris said sweetly "I mean, if you want us to" Andy smiled

"I'd love to"

ROOKIE BLUE- ROOKIE BLLUE

"Tell me again why we are watching "Fireproof?" Andy asked later that day while they laid in bed, she just couldn't stop looking at the beautiful little fruit that her baby was "it's so depressing!"

"It's not that depressing" Sam said leaning closer to her belly "it's a love story with a lot of screw ups"

"We haven't really talked about names" Andy said "I was thinking Tommy, could make a nice middle name, not first, I want you to pick"

"I don't know, I guess we could go pick one of those baby books girls love so much" he said caressing her belly. "Way ahead of you"

"You are incredible McNally did you know that?" he said kissing her belly

"Isn't that what you love about me?" she asked, closing her eyes at his touch. Then she felt the baby kick as Sam was kissing her "did you feel that?"

"That was amazing?" He had been so grateful by the fact that this was going so well. He was finally doing something right.

ROOKIE BLUE- ROOKIE BLUE-

"How the hell did this happen?" Shaw yelled at Best "That is my boy out there, my boy who is about to be a daddy, this can't be happening!"

"What do we know so far?" Noelle asked. Frank ran his fingers through his hair "not much, Nash is with him in the ambulance and Diaz and Epstein are escorting them, we don't know how critical he is"

"Somebody is got to call McNally" Best said gravely "I know she's not in a condition to be burdened, but we can't just keep our mouth shot, this is Sam we are talking about"

"I'll call her" Shaw said "and then take her to the hospital" Oliver Shaw stumbled out of the office without even been dismissed

ROOKIE BLUE- ROOKIE BLUE

Where was he? What had happened? He could feel someone holding his hand and he didn't know who it was, he didn't even know if he was really alive

"Sam?" He couldn't make out the voice calling him "Sam? Can you hear me?"

**Okay! I know this chapter didn't end the way it should have, but let's see what happens next, shall we? Thanks again for the reviews and everything else! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Winter Cold

Life starts to change for our favorite Rookies, new unexplored territory, Dov gets a special surprise, Sam and Andy have news of their own.

**A/N: This chapter´s going to be shorter. I´ll be writing one for each POV: Andy, Sam and their friends. Here is the first small one:**

**Chapter 10**

**(Andy is 32 weeks along by now)**

**Andy´s POV:**

This couldn't be happening. Sam was in the hospital and they wouldn't tell her anything. The father of her beautiful baby boy. A knock on the door woke her up. She drowsily went to answer it; Oliver Shaw stood there, his face full of worry.

"_Hey" I said "where you looking for Sam? He´s not back from his shift"_

_Oliver ran his fingers rough his face and gave me a sympathetic smile. Then I knew something was wrong. I let him in and we sat on the couch, Oliver took my hand._

"_You know I care about you right?" He said looking deeply into my eyes, heart pounding, I felt the baby move restlessly inside of me, as if he knew something wasn't right but maybe I was in denial because as a cop, you learn to read facial expressions and I couldn't make anything out of Oliver's face "And Sam, well he's my brother" I nodded. _

"_What's wrong? ¨I asked, still calm. He smiled at me and then spoke. He spoke in English, but I could swear he was speaking in some strange language because the only word I could understand was Hospital. I could feel my whole body shaking. I never pictured myself as a mother, I had been afraid of becoming one when I was with Luke, I thought I would run away like my mother had done, but this was Sam's, the person I trusted the most and he was there in the hospital because of the stupid job that we had chosen and I wasn't there to back him up. We were partners and I had turned my back on him. Finally I collapsed and tears overwhelmed me. I couldn't be losing him not now. Then it happened. My water had just broken._

"_Calm down, he don't want to hurry things up" Oliver whispered taking my hand "Just breathe, you got to breath McNally" Then we were in the car. Thankfully he used his resources to have Traci and Diaz escorting us._

"_Nash!" Oliver called my best friend frantically "Get in here, hold her hand!" And there she was. By my side as always, holding me trough "Just make sure she doesn't push"_

"_This can't be happening right now" I said breathless from the pain "I need him Trace, he needs to be here, I can't do this, it's too soon!" I gasped "the nursery isn't even done yet!"_

"_Don't worry about that now" Traci said brushing my hair with her free hand "there will be time for that later" _

"_Nash, how are we doing?" Oliver asked looking at me. My face must have been horrible because he turned right back "we are almost there" The next thing I knew I was being rolled into a room. Oliver, Traci and Chris behind me _

"_I can't do this!" I screamed "I need to see Sam. I need to see him" Traci and Oliver glanced at Chris who hurried away to ask about Sam. Then I was put in a room _

"_Doc, you've got to do something, she's just found out her baby's daddy is here at the hospital fighting for his life" I heard Traci whisper. "Is there any way you can stop labor?" _

"_I would have to make sure, she's not far dilated" the doctor smiled at me reassuringly "but I'll do what I can" then I knew that he was sure I would be having the baby on the same night that somewhere in those cold rooms Sam would be almost dying. I closed my eyes and whispered "There's no going back"_

**End of POV. **

"Excuse me?" Chris hurried to the hospital's lobby "my name is officer Diaz and I'm looking for a patient they just brought in a while ago" The nurse studied him and then looked twice at his badge to make sure he wasn't kidding "Name's Swarek"

"I am sorry, I'm not allowed to give that kind of information, no matter who you are unless you are a family member" the lady said politely

"Listen, you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was his brother, but my friend is having his baby tonight, I mean, like right now and I need to know how he is!" he burst out "Please I wouldn't be insisting if it wasn't important"

"Fine, let's see… Swarek… Swarek" Chris's eyes wondered in desperation "Sam Swarek. Gunshot. Just got out of surgery"

"Great!" Chris said relived "Wait, did you say gunshot?" The nurse nodded slowly "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's in recovery right now" she informed him sadly "but that's all it says"

"Okay" He sighed "thank you, you are so great, thank you" and with that he ran.

**There you have it! Do you think Sam will be okay? And what about Andy and the baby? Do you think they have chosen the name already? Review! Lots of love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Winter Cold

Life starts to change for our favorite Rookies, new unexplored territory, Dov gets a special surprise, Sam and Andy have news of their own.

**A/N: This chapter´s going to be shorter. I´ll be writing one for each POV: Andy, Sam and their friends. Here is the first small one:**

Chapter 11:

**Sam's Pov:**

_It all happened so fast. I was sitting on the squad car with Williams when suddenly we received a call for domestic disturbance alert. After 20 minutes or so we arrived to the scene. We had to break in because it was closed; I went in first with Oliver backing me up._

"_Ready?" Noelle whispered from behind as I held a grip of my gun. I nodded; I examined the inside of the apartment, no one to be seen. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, a sharp pain on my back, I felt blood accumulating on my mouth, the taste of metal and cold invaded my body, I heard a couple more shots and then Noelle was calling my name "Sam! Sam! Can you hear me? Come on, stay with me" but the only thing I could see was Andy. I remembered the night when we had talked about names after I had come home from work._

_Flashback…. _

_I came home on a Tuesday night. Andy was on the couch watching TV; she came to kiss me sweetly. I literally collapsed on the couch exhaustion; she offered m e a smile._

"_How was your shift?" She asked me as I reached for her hand "did Oliver make it hard on you because he lost the bet?"_

_I laughed. Shaw had really been offended when Epstein had won. Called it a waste of time outrageous. That was the reason why he was my best friend "He said I owe him so we have to name him Oliver" _

"_He's joking; please tell me he is" she asked gravely "there has to be something better than Oliver" _

"_Maybe we can take a look at that book you have?" I suggested. She nodded and stood up with a lot of work, taking the book from the nightstand._

"_What letter were we at?" Andy asked "I think it was M"_

"_Yeah, I think so" I rubbed her belly slowly when she returned to the couch, trialing small kisses as I went._

_Now I wasn't going to be there to the birth of my son because I had broken my promise, a promise I had made him, oblivious to the world around me. Andy had fallen asleep quickly. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in, I suddenly felt the baby kick hard. It was then and there that I promised him I would always be there. Now I just laid lifeless on a bed where I was object of sadness and sorrow and then wondered where she might be_

End of flashback

"Do you have a name?" Traci asked Andy. The baby had been taken to the IC because of his weight and early development "or it is just McSwarek"

"Milo" Andy said simply whipping the tears of her eyes "it means soldier"

"It's beautiful Andy, just like he is, and he is indeed a soldier just like his daddy, you just have to have faith"

"Yeah, that's why his second name is Samuel"

**There it is! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Winter Cold

While Dov tries to juggle work with his personal life while trying to raise a small child, Andy and Sam have their hands full with a challenge of their own. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE!

Chapter 12

"Why are they taking so long?" 2 days had passed since Milo was born. He was still in the ICU and would be for the next two months or so, but they had finally allowed seeing him

"Don't worry, they are coming Andy" Traci said. She had been staying with her all along. There was still no update on Sam's condition since a couple hours after the baby had been born but the doctor had said that this first 48 hours were critical, and he had already been through the worse.

"I want to see him" Andy said gravely "He's all alone and I am here wondering if my family isn't breaking apart and it hasn't even started yet"

"They are both though Andy" Traci placed a hand on her shoulder, a nurse arrived with a wheelchair, Trace helped Andy sit "are you okay?" she asked when Andy gasped. The nurse smiled at them and left.

"Okay I just have to put on a brave face for my baby, he needs me right now" And said as Traci pushed her along "our baby"

ROOKIE BLUE

"I'll call you as soon as I know something" Dov raised his face to greet the woman in front of him "Hello, I am looking for Best"

"Okay and you are?" Dov answered. He could see she was a bit anxious, maybe too much which to him made her look suspicious "I need to get a name"

"Sarah" she said almost in a whisper "I'm here about Sam Swarek, he is my brother" Dov almost chocked from embarrassment, he had been such an ass.

"Right, I'm sorry I just have to cheek everybody who comes through that door, I'll go get someone to come and talk to you" Sarah smiled weakly

"Okay, I am done, she's your problem Epstein, deal with her, I didn't become a cop to babysit your kid" Carl, who was one of the rookies came tumbling with Hannah in his arms "here"

"Great" Dov breathed "just one second" Sarah nodded "now what did you do?"

"He's mean daddy" the four years old mumbled "I don't like him!"

"well, he's the only one I got to watch you, so please work with me" the little girl turned to Sarah and stared at her curiously "Hey, come on, I need you to go apologize to carl right now, go"

"But I want Sammy!" Hannah said crying "I want Andy too!" Dov couldn't be dealing with this right now "why can't I just stay with them like I always do?"

"Because…" Dov had started but then Oliver arrived, he gave Sarah a smile and then kneeled next to Dov. "Here is the thing kiddo, Sammy is really sick right now and Andy is in the hospital taking care of him"

"When is he going to be better?" Hannah asked "I can give him my teddy bear so he feels better"

"I think that's a great idea, let's go find it okay?" Oliver said picking her up "and maybe you can draw a picture for Andy too"

"I am so sorry" Dov said. He could see Sarah had been crying "It must have been horrible listening to that"

"Is she yours?" Sarah inquired "she's beautiful" Dov smiled and then went to look for Best

"Mrs. Swarek?" Best appeared a moment later with Epstein in tow "I am so sorry this happened"

"Do you have any news?" Her voice was starting to break "and about the baby?"

"I am glad to inform you it was a little boy, he is a bit small but things are looking up as every day passes" Frank said "If you please follow me we can talk in my office" Sarah nodded and followed Frank up the stairs. Pairs of curious and sad eyes watching them as they went.

ROOKIE BLUE

"I wish Sam could be here" Andy said holding her son's small hand with two of her fingers "it would make this much easier". She had only seen him once since giving birth. He was just lying there with the beeping of the machines and the invasion of her thoughts. She remembered all she had gone through with her dad and a whole filled her heart. Was Milo not going to see how amazing Sam was?

ROOKIE BLUE

"I am sorry, no one is allowed into the CIU" A nurse said as Diaz escorted Sarah to see Sam "are you family?"

"Yes" her e pleaded "He's my brother, I just need to know how he is!" this was too much. Why wasn't anyone telling anything?

"Okay, you can see him, right this way" Sarah thanked Chris with one last glance she followed the nurse.

"Hey Sammy" Sarah entered the room. There he was in the same place he had been the last 48 hours. Sarah stood next to the bed and grabbed his hand, it was cold and dry. "You have to wake up Sammy, you have a family now, and they need you. Open your eyes Sammy"

"Hey!" Hannah had come to visit Andy that day on Oliver's insistence, so she could see she was fine.

"Andy!" the little girl rushed to the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Look!" she showed the drawing she had done. Three people on the picture "that is the baby"

"I see that, thank you so much" She said sadly "I'm going to keep right here" she put it against her heart

"I can't wait for Sammy to see it" Andy's heart sank. She had tried to put on a strong face for her friends and her son, but it was so hard when a piece of her mind and her heart was split between Sam and Milo

"You know what Han?" Dov said from the door "what about getting some ice cream?" Dov picked her up and left. Chris stood there next to her as she cried "Excuse me?" a nurse came into the room with Sarah in tow "He's awake"

**There! Sammy is back! Are you excited about him meeting his baby? I am!**


	13. Chapter 13

Winter Cold

While Dov tries to juggle work with his personal life while trying to raise a small child, Andy and Sam have their hands full with a challenge of their own. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE!

Chapter 12

Andy walked into the room slowly, unsure of what she would find. Sarahwalked next to her "just try not to overwhelm him" the nurse tending to Sam said. He was sleeping

"Go ahead" Sarah said. Andy reached for his hand and she felt a hard grip. Sam knew she was there

"Sam, I'm right here" She said sobbing "I have so much to tell you, I love you"

"I love you too" Sam gasped and ginned at her with his beautiful dimples "what happened?"

"You got shot" Sarah said "you have been out for two days"

It was in that moment that he realized something was different. Andy wasn't pregnant anymore. What had happened? Had she lost the baby? "Andy…"

"don't worry, the baby is fine, he was born a bit early but the doctors say he's strong and he'll pull through" Andy said crying "He's so beautiful Sam, you should see him"

"I can't wait" He said "come here" She walked closer to him and leaned to kiss him "I am sorry, this happened, I didn't want you to worry, and you had to go and have the baby without me there"

Andy rubbed her nose against his "I don't care about that now I am just so happy you are here" she had begun to sob "I thought I was going to lose you"

"Hey, you are not going to get rid of me that easily McNally" He said whipping the tears from her eyes "I am here for good" He kissed her passionately. He was home.

"There we go" a nurse had allowed Sam to visit Milo a couple hours later "if you need anything, I'll be right here" Andy smiled

"So here we are" She said "Sam, meet Milo" The baby inside the incubator was so tiny he was even afraid to reach out his finger and touch him "it's okay"

"Milo?" Sam inquired, Andy shrugged.

"Means soldier right?" Andy was moved "I have been doing some reading of my own"

"Want to know what his second name is?" Sam laughed "I'm afraid to ask"

"Sam" Andy said simply, resting her head on his shoulder "He's a fighter, just like you"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked "I thought you wanted his name to be Tommy like your dad"

"I just thought it would be better if he was named after his daddy" Andy said kissing his cheek softly "I love you so much Sam"

"I love you too" that was it forever. There was no going back.

ROOKIE BLUE

"Let's give this a try" Dr. Cutter said "it has been enough for this little guy; he needs to start breathing on his own"

A month had passed since Milo had been born and because he was doing so well he was going to be discharged a month early. Sam, Andy, Sarah and Traci surrounded him. Their ears were filled with the most beautiful sound. Loud cries

"Oh my god" Andy kissed Sam sweetly on the lips before holding her son for the first time "watch the head"

"Why don't we give the kids a second, come on" Said Traci. Sam and Andy sat on the hospital bed admiring this lite person that had come to make their life full.

"I can't believe we have a kid" Sam said in disbelief "you and me. A kid"

"I know, and he is so perfect" The little baby gazed up at her with those eyes. The same eyes that had stolen her heart since her first day on the job. His eyes. "You are going to be just like your daddy aren't you?"

"I just hoping you are not as stubborn as your mom" Sam joked flashing his dimples at her. She hit him on the side "Hey watch it! I just got shot!"

"Well daddy is pretty stubborn too, you should see him when you try to drive his car" Sam grinned. That was all he needed to get through the day. She kissed her once again.

**So there it is! Sam is okay! Next chapter Sam has a deep conversation with his newborn. Cute or what? Review kids!**


	14. Chapter 14

Winter Cold

While Dov tries to juggle work with his personal life while trying to raise a small child, Andy and Sam have their hands full with a challenge of their own. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE!

**A/N: SO **T**HER**E** WASN'T THE TALK THAT I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT, BUT THEREVIERE IS MCSWAREK IN IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 14:

"I want to make a toast to the cutest baby ever" Oliver began "My godson, Milo, who god help him for having that pair as parents" he ginned at Sam and Andy who watched him curiously "it is going to be kind of weird the day I tell you about how your mom was practically raised by your dad, work like speaking of course" there were a few laughs from the others "so congratulations to Sam and Andy"

"Thanks brother" Sam approached Oliver, he held 3 month old Milo carefully "it means a lot"

"I know, you're welcome Sammy, you know I love you" he patted him on the back "Good luck with this one kid" He touched the baby's cheek gently "you are going to need it"

"Hey" Andy hugged Oliver "that was interesting" she laughed. Sam wrapped his free arm around waist and kissed her nose softly. Oliver smiled and went looking for Jerry.

"it took you long enough" Tommy said "but I am glad you finally settled down, even if I think Andy was too young to do so" Sam rolled his eyes "Here, let me borrow my grandson for a second, I am a proud one who wants to show him off" Sam handed the baby to Tommy, he fussed a bit but was quickly quiet again.

"Hey guys, great party" Dov said "I still think your kid deserved a better name but…" Andy cut him off "like Dov?"

"Which happens to be a perfectly good name for a boy, it means bear you know?" Sam smiled "but okay, I give you that much, it sounds pretty cool"

"Thanks" Andy hugged him thigh "I think your name is pretty cool too" Dov smiled and with one last handshake from Sam went looking for Hannah. Sam then turned to Andy

"What?" she inquired when he leaned closer.

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the touch. She nodded "Good"

"I love you" she kissed him passionately. Forgetting about where they were. A sudden dry sound made them break apart.

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt your lovely celebration" it was Boyd. Sam glanced at him with hatred. Andy pulled him back closer to him "but I think congratulations are in order, you finally done it Sammy, you ruined your career and for what? A rookie and playing house?" Sam's blood was boiling. He walked closer to Boyd, pairs of eyes focus on the action

"Go away Boyd" Jerry said dryly. He gave Traci and Leo a quick look and walked next to Sam. His eyes focused on his former friend "go away or I'll kick your ass out"

"What?" Boyd said. Defiance in his voice "the great Jerry Barber is going to come and punch me?" jerry's face was hard "come on, I dare you, hit me, in front of those kids and all this nice people who are here instead of being doing their job" Sam touched Jerry's shoulder.

"He might not kick you out" Sam said quietly "But I will, what are you doing here Boyd? You are not welcomed here"

"Come on Sammy, I was your friend once, I warned you about that rookie and you went and got her pregnant". Sam smiled. He wasn't going to get away with that, that son of a bitch.

"Sam" Andy's voice echoed in the silence "stop it, he's not worth it" Sam turned around. Andy was holding Milo again. The baby's matching eyes locked with his.

"Yeah Sammy" Boyd said "be a coward"

"You are more of a man than he is" Jerry told Sam "let It go Sam" He began to back down. Then when he believed it was better to let it go, he hit him on the face; Boyd was thrown to the other side of the room. Sam returned to Andy's side and waited for Boyd to stand up.

"This was a real waste of time" Boyd said touching his chin "I hope you all enjoy playing house!" Sam and Jerry glanced at each other. Then they watched him walk away. Slamming the door behind him. The station was quiet for a moment.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Oliver asked his hand on his shoulder. "You want me to go and kick him hard?"

"Nah" Sam said sitting on the nearest chair "but I might need some ice for my hand, that ass sure made it hurt" Oliver nodded. Andy glanced at Traci to take Milo and walked towards Sam

"Are you okay? "She asked examining his hand. She had known violence wasn't the answer but she loved who she always felt safe with him.

"I am now" he said "I can't believe he just got in like that"

"One of the new rookies was guarding the door" Oliver said handing him a bag of ice. Sam grinned, he should have known. "I really hate that guy, and I usually don't hate people" Andy hugged Sam

"I love you" she said quietly "and you should have hit him harder" Sam smiled widely. His dimples making an appearance.

"You told me not to" Sam complained "you are impossible McNally". Hannah came running towards them.

"Sammy" she said gravely "It is wrong to hit people. Isn't it Andy?" She nodded "but I don't like that man"

"You know what?" Sam grinned neither do I"

Andy's condo was now home to the three of them and since Andy didn't work at the moment they had decided to rent Sam's place, they sure could use the money. Toys were scattered all around the living room and main bedroom. Sam opened the door. Milo slept soundly in Andy's arms.

"Here, I'll take him" Sam offered. He took the baby and made his way to the bedroom. A crib rested next to the bed "there we go" Sam whispered "sweet dreams"

"You are so cute" Andy had been standing in the doorway "I really love watching you with him"

"Well, he's you and me Andy" Sam gasped "watt's not to love?" She walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips "you know I love you right?"

"I do" Andy whispered "just tell me again"

He smiled "I love you with all that is possible to love"


	15. Chapter 15

Winter Cold

While Dov tries to juggle work with his personal life while trying to raise a small child, Andy and Sam have their hands full with a challenge of their own. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE!

Chapter 15:

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

Sam came home from work late. Andy was already sleeping. He leaned to kiss her softly on the head and then checked on Milo. The baby was wide awake but he wasn't crying. He was such a good baby, at 6 months old he slept almost through the night. He wore a pretty cute shirt DADDY'S LITTLE ROOKIE" Oliver had given it to Andy, much to the surprise of both of them.

"Hey buddy" Sam said touching his tummy "how was your day?" The baby giggled at his touch "what do you say we go get a drink?" He picked him up and made his way to the kitchen where he got a beer, he then went to sit on the couch "so mommy is giving you a hard time?" Sam asked quietly "or is it the other way around?" Milo smiled "Bet she is been complaining about something, hasn't she? You would think that after six months she would be back to normal, then again, I don't see much difference.

Milo watched closely "I have something for you" he said" he pulled a small police car "you keep it with you and you'll be geared up" the baby fussed a bit, so cradled him closer to his chest. His heartbeat closer to his "you are pretty amazing, did you know that?" he remained quiet for a while listening to his baby's breathing

"I have to tell you a secret buddy, cause I know you won't tell" Milo's eyes locked with his "I've been thinking about asking your mommy to marry me" Sam smiled widely. His dimples at their best "I mean we've already done everything else and I really think she's the one, god, she was the one since she busted me on her first day. The first time I saw those eyes, man, I had to do something because she was driving me crazy, and I'll tell you, once you meet that girl, don't you let a stupid detective take away just because you didn't trust your gut" Milo had now fallen asleep. Sam smiled. Maybe he had gotten bored, maybe he was really good with kids? Maybe he had just that parenting touch. He didn't know, he just knew his son had helped him make his mind and now he was going to ask Andy to marry him… maybe have a couple more kids someday? Who knew? Only time would tell.


	16. Chapter 16

Winter Cold

While Dov tries to juggle work with his personal life while trying to raise a small child, Andy and Sam have their hands full with a challenge of their own. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE!

**A/N: SO**T**HER**E**WASN'T THE TALK THAT I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT, BUT THEREVIERE IS MCSWAREK IN IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS! THERE IS A SEQUEL ALREADY UP CALLED "BROKEN STRINGS" HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS WELL! **

**Chapter 16:**

**Tree and half years later…. **

Sam woke up early Christmas day. Milo had come to wake them up; he bounced on the bed excitedly "wake up daddy wake up!"

"What is it baby?" Andy asked drowsily. She had completely forgotten it was Christmas "Santa is here!" the little boy screamed. She smiled and then glanced at her husband who grinned at her

"Come on" he said getting out of bed and offering her hand. It was so hard for her to stand up since she was almost 9 months pregnant. Another boy, the doctor had said. They followed the little boy downstairs

"Look mommy!" Milo pointed at the bunch of gifts under the tree. All wrapped in shinny paper.

"Yeah baby I see them" Andy said siting on the couch, Sam keeled next to his son, who tossed him one gift after the other in search of the biggest one "let daddy help you"

"How about this one?" Sam waved a large box at him. It had been hidden behind plant "bet this one is for you" Milo's eyes shined. It was a dog's plate. Milo looked curiously at his parents. Then he heard him whipping, he had been stored in the laundry room so he wouldn't be cold. It was a black and white Alaskan husky "guess Santa is pretty smart isn't he?" Sam smiled at Andy "what about a name?" Milo remained thoughtful. They were already back at the living room, the dog licked Milo's face playfully.

"Charlie?" Milo suggested. Sam laughed sweetly. The name they had picked up for his little brother was the one he wanted to use for his dog?

"Rookie?" Sam smirked "it has sentimental meaning"

"I like that one" Andy said smiling "I like the sound of Bass, like he's really cool"

"Didn't you use to have a boyfriend named Bass?" Sam asked suspiciously. Andy laughed "In high school?"

"Maybe" Sam stood up to kiss her passionately "what do you think Milo?"

"I want mommy to pick it" the boy said patting the dog. Sam rolled his eyes

"Bas it is" Andy replied touching her belly "unless daddy doesn't like it?" Sam shot her a nasty look. Milo was looking at him with puppy eyes. How could he say no to that? Time had gone so d fast, Sam thought, his son was almost 4 now and the new baby would be there by next month. How had he gone from a badass drug dealer to a father and then a husband, then a father again? He wondered what might be ahead for him and Andy now. But for now he just enjoyed his life, friends and job as much as he could, after all that was the best company when the air was freezing and there was a hard winter cold arising.

**The end.**


End file.
